Songbird
by NobleD93
Summary: Another Modern OC fic. A homeless young girl plays music every day for cash in order to survive. She dies after getting hit by a train, but wakes up in Thedas. No pairings yet.
1. A Thousand Years

**Songbird**

 _Another Modern OC fic. A homeless young girl plays music every day for cash in order to survive. She dies after getting hit by a train, but wakes up in Thedas. No pairings yet._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series.

.

.

.

 **A Thousand Years**

.

.

.

The strings of the guitar resonated with sound as she strummed the chords that played the rhythm of the song. She had it in memory as it was one of the most memorable songs.

Megan sang, " _Heart. Beats. Fast. Colors and promises… How to be brave? How can I fall in love when I'm afraid… to fall? But watching you stand alone… all of my doubt… Suddenly goes away somehow…_ "

The noisy subway went on their business and yet her music echoed as far as it could reach.

Clink! Clank!

Coins were dropped upon other coins and cash inside her guitar case. She continued to sing and play with all her heart…

" _One…Step… closer…"_

Clink! Clank!

" _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_

Clink!

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Clink! Clank!

The rest of the day, Megan Lockhart played a variety of songs that she knew how to play with her black guitar, only taking breaks every a couple of hours. Her fingers were tired, but she just enjoyed playing music.

It made her forget the misfortunes.

She was an average 19 year old girl, going to college. Money became an issue when her father passed away, and brokers came to collect debts. She lost the house and all her items were sold, so she could use the money to survive. Well, almost all her items were sold.

She's been in the streets for a whole year now, and she only had her father's black Taylor guitar and her favorite book: The World of Thedas Vol. 1.

Those two items were the only things that made life a little bearable.

She was trying to save up enough money though to buy the Vol. 2 of the World of Thedas. Then again, she heard that there were spoilers of Dragon Age Inquisition in it. For now, when she buys the book, she'll have to hide it in her guitar case and wait until she could actually play the game. However, that would take a very long time.

And who knows when she'll have a home again.

The 6:00 p.m. train was coming and so she gathered her things to go and wait behind the yellow line. Her guitar was placed inside into the case with the book, strapped upon her back. The change of money she collected were in her purse.

She was counting the money in her purse when suddenly thick hands reached out to grab the purse.

Fortunately, this wasn't her first mugging.

She clutched on to it and kicked the mugger hard. "HELP!" She screamed.

People watched unsure what to do as the mugger pulled roughly.

"Let GO!"

The train whistled loud and clear, but Megan held on to her money. No. She needed this. She was homeless, and she needed to survive. She needed to eat, to sleep, to take a shower, to…

Then he punched her across the face, making her let go of the purse.

She staggered back, but there was no floor.

Screams were heard and the blaring horn of the train bellowed like the roar of a lion. She turned her head to see lights, blinding her.

Before she knew it, agony encompassed her whole body upon the impact.

In seconds, the darkness took her away to a numbing sleep.

.

.

.

She gasped aloud and coughed, trying to breathe.

Staggering back on her feet, she tried to remember what had happened. The blaring horn of the train still echoed in the back on her mind. That's right. She was hit by a train.

So where was she?

She found herself in a desolate place. Was this limbo? Green or brown mist limited her vision to just a few meters. However, she saw separate lights of gold and green, standing out like a beacon. Where else is she supposed to go?

She tripped over something hard and saw that it was her guitar. She picked it up and sling it in on her back. There was no way in hell was she leaving her father's guitar.

Walking on the hazy path, she tried to remember what else and how she could have gotten her. Everything was such a blur and she felt sick. Her head felt light and yet so heavy at the same time. Had she hit it?

Also… how is she alive?

She found the steep hill that led up to the lights, but then she heard hisses. She looked behind her and her eyes widened, seeing the army of giant spiders as big as Great Danes rushing towards her.

"What the fuck!?"

She ran and they chased her down.

" **Quick!"**

She heard a voice and she looked to see a woman glowing in gold. Who?

" **Hurry, child!** "

Megan was hurrying as fast as she could, and the heel had gotten steeper. She slipped a bit but the few bits of rock collapsed other rocks and tumbled down to knock the spiders back. She kept going and the woman was just a meter away.

" **Take my hand!** " The glowing woman called out.

She reached out, fingers touching and her left hand glowed brightly out of nowhere…

Before she knew it, she was crawling on a stone floor with rubble everywhere. She tried to force herself to get up as she could see people far away from her rushing towards her, and…

Are they… wearing medieval armor?

Her eyes rolled and darkness consumed her again.

.

.

.

Megan groaned a bit as she found herself in a damp cold cellar. She could see four figures at least, standing around her. They noticed her awake and they were immediately alert, drawing their swords out and aiming it at her.

She was immediately awake and alert, looking at the _guards_ that surrounded her.

"Who are you? Where am I––?"

Then one of them cut her off, snapping, "Silence, _**murderer!**_ "

"Murderer?!"

Megan tried to get up but she felt something heavy on her wrists. She had some sort of medieval shackles on her, chaining her to the ground. Then, she saw her left hand. It was glowing slightly, burning like a flame and yet charring like a storm cloud, but it was emerald green.

"..What the fu––AHH!" she screamed when the mark flared, sparking pain throughout her whole being. "What is this?! Get it off me!"

"Shut up!" The same demanding guard shouted, but Megan was too scared. She was already breathing in and out too fast and her heart was pounding as loud as the headache banging upon her head.

"GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed.

"Someone get Seeker Cassandra! Or Sister Leliana! Tell them the prisoner's awake!"

Megan paused from her nonsensical panicking. Cassandra? THE Cassandra? And Leliana?! Where the fuck was she? These people are crazy!

Were they going to sacrifice her?

"Please let me go! Whatever sick game this is, I want out! PLEASE!" Fucking LARPERS have lost their shit was what Megan thought. It's just like that story of two girls worshipping Slenderman by killing a friend of theirs at night in the woods.

Her cries had fallen deaf ears as the guards just kept their blades on her, but they saw how afraid she was. Was this really the murderer? The monster that destroyed the conclave?

Then the doors burst open, and in walked two women. Megan's breath hitched a bit as she recognized them.

No… No, no, no, no, no! This isn't real! This isn't REAL!

"What isn't real? Hmm?" Cassandra demanded.

Megan had said it aloud, but she didn't care. She only continued, "YOU! Any of you! This! This isn't REAL! I'm not even supposed to be here!"

Leliana raised a brow at that, going up to her. "What do you mean––"

"I'm supposed to be DEAD!" She shouted, and then she realized she wasn't dead. This was no fucking dream. "At least I think I am… I must be dead. I _can't_ be _here!_ "

"So you _are_ the murderer!" The Seeker shouted as she marched over to her, grabbing Megan by her collar. "You killed everyone in the conclave! You killed Divine Justinia! But you failed to take your own life!"

What?!

"C–Conclave..?! Divine Justinia..!? I don't know what you're talking about! I was killed––!"

"It's too late to LIE! Now, what's that mark on your hand?!"

"I. Don't. KNOW! What you're talking about!" She began to struggle now, frantically. She cried out in terror, "Get away from me!"

Thankfully, Leliana stepped in, grabbing Cassandra by her shoulder and pulling her away. "Let me try to talk to her…"

"Aren't her words enough proof, Leliana?"

"We need her alive."

They needed her alive? Shit! Of course they would be using her as a sacrifice! She would rather have the train back now than this crazy shit that's happening!

Sister Nightingale approached the odd girl. There was just something not right here. First off, her clothing was anything but from Thedas. She couldn't be from here. She had not seen any girl like her. And the instrument case that was strapped on her back when they found her was far more advance than any lyre or lute.

"What do you remember?" Leliana asked.

Megan calmed down but only a bit. "I… I remember getting hit by a train, and then ending up in some limbo! And… spiders! Giant fucking spiders..! …A–and a woman!"

"A woman?"

"She said to take her hand! I took it and suddenly I'm… I'm here. That's all I remember."

There were some words that they didn't understand but they were running out of time. Cassandra came up and tapped Leliana. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Rift? If this is really Thedas… then what is this rift?

"What really happened?" Megan asked, looking up at the Seeker with frightened eyes.

"It's better if you see it for yourself."

She led the strange girl out of her holding cell only to see the huge hole in the sky, spitting out flaming, crashing comets.

"We call it… the Breach."

Megan felt her knees buckling. Holy shit… This couldn't be! This couldn't be real! She fell to her knees on the ground, feeling the wind knocked out of her.

"…Jesus Christ…." This couldn't be!

"Who?"

She's in the GAME.

The Dragon Age Inquisition!

.

.

.

 **Note:** Pairings are undecided, however, I'd like to choose between Cassandra, Cullen, Hawke, or Solas. Pick one and please give me a reason why. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to just have a musician be the Herald, someone who hadn't had any fighting experience at all. What kinds of songs should she sing? Please suggest!

 ** _Comments and criticisms are welcomed!_**


	2. Unravel My Soul

_**Songbird**_

.

.

.

 **Unravel**

.

.

.

Megan was still having a hard time, believing in all this crap that was just thrown at her. Currently, she was changing out of her attire. Short skirts are not really accepted into their society. She was provided clothing and leather armor.

Once she was changed, Cassandra had grabbed her arm and started leading her out through Haven. Megan was very glad the Seeker was with her, because it looked like the people of Haven were ready to lynch her.

Earlier, she had told the Seeker that she would help. She was dying anyway with the mark on her hand so she'll need to stabilize the breach in order to survive this.

No. This is exactly it! If going with Bioware's methods of storytelling, certainly, the player has to definitely survive this.

The Breach will not kill her.

She just needed to close it.

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" Megan asked her as they went up the trail, passing by soldiers that were running for their lives. Great. How reliable these soldiers are.

Cassandra answered simply, "We will test it first on smaller rift. We'll see then if it works."

"And if it doesn't?"

She had gotten worried when the Seeker fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"…Let's hope it does then. For your sake."

It better works or else, die. Sounds about right. Megan remembered Cassandra in Dragon Age 2. She does have that brash attitude.

"AHH!" Her mark flared and the pain throttled her to the snowy ground. She passed out for a few seconds before her vision came to again. She saw Cassandra was kneeling next to her, seeing if she was alright.

"I–I'm fine." Megan managed out.

"No, you're not." The Seeker countered as she helped the girl back on her feet. The young, odd woman was so small and thin that she could be mistaken for an elf. How young is she? She may not be the murderer but she had to be the cause of the explosion somehow. She had to be connected to it.

"We must hurry. The thresholds would only get stronger now."

"Oh joy…" Megan dryly responded as they ran a bit down the road.

"Excuse me? Cassandra was it?"

" _Seeker_ Cassandra."

Megan pouted a bit from being inadvertently scolded for using her first name. They are not that close of course and the woman hold such anger. Why? Why was she so angry?

"Seeker Cassandra… was I carrying something after coming out of the fade?"

"A black case with an odd lute… You are a bard, then?"

"Uhm, Musician. Is it––AHH!" Megan screamed when the comet hit the bridge they were on and upon impact, it fell apart. The stones fell hitting through the ice, and somehow, she and Cassandra managed to tumble out of the way back on the thicker ice while the rubble of the bridge and the guards on it had drowned into the cold waters.

What the fuck, Bioware!

She's starting to understand how sadistic writers really are.

Megan struggled to stand, stumbling a bit on the slippery ice as she got to her feet. Then she saw the black puddle not too far away, oozing and bubbling until a blasphemous creature grew out from it. She couldn't explain a monster so horrifying: gray skin, black veins, dark structure of bone, and raggedy torn clothing.

A lesser shade…

Even this time, she wished that this was all a dream. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be…!

"Stay behind me!" The Seeker said as she charged toward the shade with her shield and sword.

Megan watched her for a moment but then she saw another black ooze puddle forming. She gasped as a lesser shade grew from it.

Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

She ran and the demon chased after her, and the thing was fast. It raised its claws and Megan tried to dodge and roll.

"AH!" She felt it slice her shoulder. She reached out and felt warm liquid. Pulling back, she saw her hand covered in blood. _Her_ blood.

It didn't stop. It wasn't enough that the thing had clawed her. It wanted her dead. Megan hastily got up, trying to look for a weapon. Soon, she spotted a blade.

She picked up the blade. The adrenaline rushing through her veins had released endorphins that made her forget the pain. The rush also made her focus and made everything a bit slower.

The demon was coming after again and she swung, hitting its claw and cancelling its attack. It tried again haughtily and Megan sidestepped to the right, stumbling over a bit of rubble but she regained her stance.

It was more difficult than one would think just swinging the sword around. However, now she had an opening. She lunged, forgetting the fear crippling her as her blade went through its guts.

It screeched.

She had hurt it, but she didn't stop there. She cried out, pushing the blade further inside it.

Then it died, fading into nothing.

Megan dropped the blade and fell unto her knees, panting softly. She heard footsteps in the snow, but she didn't have to look and see that it was the Seeker.

"…are you alright?"

Was the Seeker taking pity on the state she was in? Megan couldn't blame her. I mean she did look horrible and the bleeding wound was starting to hurt.

"I–I'm fine…"

She could hear the disgruntled sigh before the Seeker knelt down beside her. Megan turned to her to see Cassandra taking out a red potion. Is that a health potion?

"Hold still." She poured some of it over her wound and Megan winced a bit. She could feel it stinging slightly but then it all felt tingly and nice.

"There. The wound had closed and the bleeding had stop. Here. Drink the rest of this," she said.

Megan took the bottle and was a little hesitant before drinking the whole thing. She cringed at the bitterness. It was like drinking black tea and a shot of wheat grass.

"Ugh!" she put the flask down.

"Drink all of it." The Seeker ordered and she waited rather impatiently. "Hurry!"

Megan downed the rest of it unwillingly but at least it made her feel better despite the strange taste. She got up and they were ready to head out, but the Seeker stopped her again.

"Pick up your sword. You may not be good at it, but I can't protect all on my own. There's a shield over there too."

"I'm not good at fighting––"

"I noticed, but we need you alive, and if you want to live, you'll need to fight back!"

Megan pursed her lips at that and she was a bit stubborn. Damn it! This wasn't the same in video games. She had just gotten hurt by a demon.

"No, no, no! This can't really be happening!" she suddenly shouted, catching the Seeker off guard. "Demons aren't supposed to exist! This _isn't_ supposed to _exist!_ This can't be real!"

"Oh it is real, now get a GRIP! Grab your sword and that shield!" The Seeker ordered again.

Fuck. Can't she run?

She doubted it. The Seeker could probably run faster than her and she wouldn't want to be tackled by a woman wearing heavy armor. Besides, where was supposed to run?

Resigned to her fate for now, Megan picked up her sword and shield. They continued down the path and the shield helped more than she ever thought it would, blocking the energy attack from wraiths while Cassandra took down a shade. She couldn't believe how much harder this was than it is to use a controller on an Xbox.

It's nearly impossible, and yet somehow, with injuries here and there, she made it out alive.

"Quick! We must help them!" Cassandra called out and Megan looked to see the _rift_ she had mentioned.

The rift was literally a tear in the air that lead back to the beyond: a portal to the fade. Even she could see that desolate land through it, bubbling and oozing green. Why is it green? She had always wondered that. Around the rift, she saw people battling out the demons coming out from it.

Megan had seen demos of Dragon Age Inquisition, but it didn't look like this.

The demons were literally coming out of the rift while the rift spat out black stuff to the ground, oozing out more demons. Everyone was fighting hard to kill them and a couple of soldiers on that field started to fall to their deaths.

Shit!

She would be like that too.

This was crazy. Ultimately crazy!

This can't be real!

"Hey! Watch it!" Someone shouted and Megan saw a shade coming right at her. She couldn't put up her shield in time as she was frozen in fear, but an arrow shot out of nowhere, hitting the demon right through its skull.

The demon disintegrated and she turned around to see who shot the bolt. She saw a dwarf with his ginger hair pulled back in a half ponytail, carrying a slightly advance repeating crossbow… and the chest hair…

 _Varric Tethras._

"Kid! Behind you!" Varric shouted and Megan turned to see a wraith.

Quickly, she put up her shield, blocking the attacks of the wraith. It felt like a stone had hit her shield, but it was flaming hot. She could almost feel it. Then she saw red flames engulfing the wraith out of nowhere and burning it away.

How?!

Megan turned to see and saw an elf. An actual real ELF! Excitement aside, his hands were glowing and so was the staff he was holding. She saw him before in posters of the game. Is he a companion then? One thing's for sure, she knew he is a mage… but is he Dalish? Then where is his tattoo? Is he a city elf?

Fuck. She needed to get back into the fight.

The last of the demons were killed and Megan felt her wrist grabbed. She turned to see that same bald elf. He had grabbed her and pulled her over to the rift.

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

"Wha––?" He didn't stop as he thrust her hand into the rift and Megan could feel a pull. It was an odd sensation… like sticky gum connected to her palm and into the rift. It was pulling the mark on her hand, and the longer it pulled the more intense it felt. The rift glowed brighter and brighter, coagulating.

Megan had enough of the pulling and she wrenched away from the elf and the rift. The rift then exploded, sending a blast of wind that nearly forced them back a foot.

The rift was closed.

"Well, shit… it worked." She heard Varric comment.

"I–It… what… what did you do? How did you…?" Megan stammered over her questions to the elf.

The elf only smiled slyly. "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

"So this… this can…?" She was having difficulty forming sentences.

"It can and it had closed the rifts. Whatever magic that was done here, it was placed upon you," He explained further, and he looked… relieved. "It seems like you are the key to our salvation."

"Glad we're not going to be ass deep in demons forever," Varric said as he placed Bianca back on his back, walking up to the three tall people. "Varric Tethras, at your service. Handsome rogue, storyteller, and occasionally an unwelcome tag–along."

Pushing down the excitement, Megan responded, "Megan… pleased to meet you." She sounded a bit wearier than she thought she would. Varric even threw a look of concern at her. Seeing her and how disheveled she looked, it's like she never drew a blade before like some noble.

Megan heard the elf chuckle. "You would soon come to regret to say that."

"Your help was not needed, Varric," The Seeker said out of nowhere as she approached him threateningly. Talk about gratitude, Megan thought dryly. She really needed to chill out.

The Dwarf managed to stand his ground. "Have you seen the valley, Seeker? Your soldiers are not in control anymore."

And how she glared at him. Megan even took a step back a bit from the Seeker.

"If there are to be any introductions, I am Solas," the bald elf suddenly said, thankfully moving the topic along. "I'm glad to see you still live."

"He meant I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric helpfully informed her.

"O–Oh… thank you…" Megan answered uncertainly. Not that she was ungrateful, but death didn't sound like a bad prospect to her, considering of the craziness that's happening.

"You can thank us by closing the rift…" He said and then he turned his attention to the Seeker. "Cassandra. The magic is immense here, much beyond the power of any apostate. Luckily, the prisoner is no apostate. Else it would be entirely difficult to think any mage should have such power."

"But can she close the breach?"

The breach… Megan looked up at the swirling hole in the sky and she began to realize something…

"She can and she must try with all her might."

After Solas said such a thing, she was definitely sure she was going to die closing that thing.

"…I don't want to do this anymore." Megan said, stunning the three around them.

It was silent for a moment, and the Seeker sputtered. "W–what? What did you say? What makes you think that you can stop?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Megan screamed at her, making the Seeker step back… Then she began to pace back and forth, insanity in her voice. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real! I'm supposed to be dead! I can't be here! You all can't be real!"

"Will you get a grip!?" Cassandra yelled, trying to get the girl to calm down. "Stop being such a child––!"

However Megan won't listen as she continued to rant. "This isn't real, this isn't real! I'm in a hospital, dying on my death bed and my mind decided to fabricate all this fucking chaos in my head…!"

Then Cassandra grabbed her arms, attempting to calm her down, but Megan only screamed and pushed her back.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and once the Seeker released her, she ran.

She ran and ran and ran until she tripped over something.

She stopped running then, dropping her sword and shield as she curled up, hugging her knees.

 _Breathe…_

 _Breathe…_

 _Calm down…_

 _Please wake up…_

 _Wake up, self, please…_

 _I didn't ask to live in this fantasy! Please get me out of here!_

She raised her head and slowly opened her eyes…

Nope… She's still in the snowy mountain with the fucking breach up in the sky. She let out a shudder sigh and she gripped her left hand tightly when the mark flared once more.

 _Fucking damn it…_

"Hey… Megan was it?"

Megan turned around and saw Varric slowly walking up to her. Cassandra and Solas were far away but it seems they were letting the rogue handle this situation; he is a people–person after all.

"…Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Megan only shrugged as she held herself closer.

Varric knelt down on one knee beside her. "…I take it you had never seen a demon before or lifted a sword?"

"…Neither. In my world, there are no such things as demons, and it's illegal to carry weapons in public."

The dwarf looked astounded. "Really? What is this place?"

"Far… _far_ …away from here… I… I don't know how I got here… I remember dying…" Megan talked to him. She felt like she could talk to him. Just like in Dragon Age 2, Varric always knew how to make a person feel better. That's why he's everyone's friend. "…Then I woke up here… and it's all I can remember. I don't know anything else! I… I just want to go home…"

Go home…?

Megan suddenly laughed. "Home… I don't even have a home."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I lost my home so I live in the streets… it's complicating."

"You look pretty good for someone living in the streets," he noted.

"I'm sure I look worse for wear…" Megan said and she sighed, trembling still. "…I–I can't do this… I can't… And I'm going to die closing that thing…I–It's scary dying…"

"…Shit… Look, kid… if it's any consolation, I'm sorry… I don't think you were the person that destroyed the conclave," He said. Those words did help her a bit. "…But we need you right now, even if everyone is ungrateful… We need your help…"

Megan let out a shuddering sigh as she hugged herself closer. She was trying to take deep breaths in.

"…Say, we found you carrying a black case that had an odd looking lute in it. You a bard?" He asked.

"No… a musician, but… I suppose it's the same thing…"

"Mind if I request a song?"

"Ha… what song? Our songs are very different."

"Just any… Maybe it would help you to calm down," Varric said as he saw she was still shaking visibly and not from the cold. It looked like she would fall apart any second now if she didn't do something that would keep her sane. Music always tamed the mind.

"A song..? In this situation."

"If it would help."

Megan looked at him as if he was crazy but she turned her head away. Would it help? There's only one song she could think of. A popular one, but lyrics were changed to English. The song and tune however fit this world.

She took a deep breath…

And sang… _(_ _ **Note**_ _: ENGLISH "Unravel" Tokyo Ghoul /Lullaby Ver/ (AmaLee)_

" _So teach and tell me, teach and tell me, oh why is this my life…?_ "

Varric raised a brow at these lyrics. She wasn't lying about the songs being very, very different.

Megan continued, " _Is someone else in me? Just waiting to break free…? My world keeps twisting––Still it's twisting without an end in sight… You laugh 'cause you can't see… beyond the black and white._ "

The song was twisting in a nice yet haunting melody but it was oddly calming her down. " _Please unravel my soul… please unravel my soul, and give me control…_ "

The Seeker and the Apostate elf were wondering what was taking so long and why the talk was lasting longer than it should. They slowly approached the two from behind, wanting to get this done and over with. However, they soon started to hear her sing…

" _Aaahhhh… ahhhh ahh…._ "

Singing at this time? Cassandra was flabbergasted and was about to end this nonsense, but Solas gestured her to stop and wait. "She's calming down," he whispered to her.

"We don't have time." Cassandra protested back but whispering.

"We must give time."

Reluctantly, she stayed quiet but she moved in a little closer to listen. Solas did as well, mostly in awe and curious of this odd song.

Megan didn't hear them so she only continued, " _I'm struggling just to breathe again. Could this one be my last?_ "

She's going to die. This might as well be…

" _Unravel me, please, unravel my soul, make reality…_ _ **Freeze**_."

The three felt a chill somewhat going down their spines. Her voice and the song somewhat did that as she only continued now, picking up the pace. She was no longer shaking and she was no longer trembling.

" _I'm breakable, unbreakable. I'm shaking yet unshakable, and finally this drives me mad…!_ "

She changed the lyrics to the song slightly as any musician would do. She was singing the words now form her soul.

" _Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under! But now at this rate I fear it's too late! There's no hope trying to save me from this fate…! I fear it'll kill me… This fantasy won't let me go, now I'm trapped in this world. The demons coming, the breach is growing, I need to close it! And when I do, please do remember me…!_ "

Megan let out a sigh and she finished. ".. _As who I'll always be…_ "

It was quiet.

She picked up her sword and shield. Stop thinking of death. Stop thinking… if not then be resigned to it. _You already died, Megan… what's wrong with dying a second time?_ She asked herself mentally. _And this time… it would save people…_

Her life had to be worth something. Perhaps this is it.

"…I'm ready." She said, turning around to see Varric, Solas, and Cassandra.

It was silent for a moment before Cassandra gathered herself. "Let's keep moving to the forward camp."

They marched on, fighting demons and closing a couple more rifts. Megan felt numb, but she was more focused on the fight. She was getting help with Varric, Solas, and Cassandra so it was easier now to fight. Though she's still getting hurt, she ignored it and kept forward. It would be wrong to say that a simple song made her more confident in herself.

Singing however made herself resign to her fate, and singing made it easier for her to accept it.

 _This loneliness is infinite_

 _It's laughing at the innocent_

 _I can't out the memory_

 _I'm screaming out for mercy_

Megan met the Chancellor Roderick but she paid no heed to him. She didn't even say anything not until Cassandra asked her of what they should do. She wanted this to be done and over with, and so she chose that they charge.

 _Unravel me_

 _Unravel me_

 _Unravel me_

 _Unravel me_

 _Unravel me_

 _Unravel my soul_

She charged in that battlefield with her three other companions and more soldiers joining her. She didn't feel to care when a demon scratched her. In fact, it only enraged as she let out a cry and lopped its head off.

Her fighting was still sloppy as ever and she wasn't as good as the Seeker, but she was fucking trying. She met the Commander–––Cullen. The Templar. This time, no excitement rose from her, but it was nice to see him even if he didn't know her.

They continued into battle and entered the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The place was like a desolate placed offed by a nuclear bomb. Dead corpses still burning and the stench grew worse as they went further in…

 _Unravel my soul and give me control…_

 _Inside I've been shaken_

 _My sanity taken_

 _Our broken halves, they intertwine_

 _From once was yours and once was mine_

 _I'm breakable_

 _Unbreakable_

 _I'm shakable_

 _Unshakable_

"Are you alright?" Varric asked, checking on Megan.

"I am fine." No. She felt sick to the stomach, but what is she supposed to do.

They came upon the dead center of where the bomb was set off–––whatever bomb that was. Then they started hearing echoes of voices. Voices that belong to Megan and the Divine herself… and someone else. She had heard this voice before but she couldn't remember how or when, though it sounded so familiar.

They all witnessed and saw the vision of what had happened. They saw the black shadow trying to sacrifice the Divine, and then suddenly Megan ran in.

" _ **What's going on––! …YOU?!**_ " The Megan in the vision screamed in shock and she looked completely terrified.

Megan blinked. She knew who it was? She knew who it was behind all this?!

" _ **Run while you can! Warn them!"**_

" _ **Slay the spy!"**_

"You..! You were there!" Cassandra acclaimed as she went up to Megan. "Is this true? Most Holy called out to you! And you… You knew who it was! Who was it?!"

"I _don't_ remember! I'm as shocked as you are!" Who was it? Who could it be?!

Fucking amnesia!

"The fade bleeds the echoes around of what happened here, Seeker. We must close it now," Solas said, getting them back on track. "We'll figure it out who later. Right now, we must open the rift, before properly closing it… though it will attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra regained herself and she shouted to the soldiers. "That means Demons! Stand ready!"

Megan walked up to the rift and she held her hand out…

 _I'm breakable_

 _Unbreakable_

 _I'm shakable_

 _Unshakable_

 _I'm breakable_

 _Unbreakable_

 _I'm shakable_

 _Unshakable_

 _I won't let this mark destroy me_.

She made a connection, a thread into the fade, and like a needle she pulled and untangled the veil, opening the rift wider than it should be. Green lightning shot out from it and in midair, forming a giant demon.

A _Pride_ Demon came out and landed on the ground, shaking the earth. He bellowed out a cackle that nearly sent the soldiers running away, but everyone started attacking.

It was almost no use. Its barrier or shield––whatever it is that's making it so hard to kill it––prevented it from any damage at all. Even Cassandra was struggling very hard and Varric's bolts bounced off its armor skin.

Then Megan remembered when closed the other rifts. All the remaining demons had gotten hurt from the blast and they faded. Maybe?

She left the protection of the other soldiers, running toward the rift in the sky. She heard people calling out to her but she ignored them. She ran right up to the rift that was just above her. She held her hand out, connecting to it.

The connection was almost soothing and she could feel the ebb and flow of the rift. It grew more and more intense, and she knew when to pull back. She pulled back and the rift blasted, hitting the pride demon and it brought the monster to its knees.

It roared in agony before turning its attention to Megan.

 _Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under_

 _But now at this rate I fear it's too late_

 _There's no hope trying to save me from this fate_

 _I fear it'll kill me_

 _This fantasy won't let me go_

 _And I'm trapped in this world_

 _The demon's killing_

 _The mark is hurting_

 _But I have to close it_

 _And when I die, please do remember me_

 _Because that's who I will be_

The pride demon rampaged about, charging towards Megan. It ignored Cassandra and everyone else. Megan started to run, trying to get out of the way. The demon bolted into a run and Megan rolled out of the way ungracefully and the demon luckily missed her. Fuck! That was scary.

Then she saw shades coming out of nowhere. She veered left and right, putting up her shield to block the attacks.

She focused again to attack and arrows came flying, hitting the shades. She looked to see Varric and Leliana helping her.

"Try that again!" Leliana called out, meaning the rift.

"Don't worry we'll distract it!" Varric said as he and Leliana were already shooting the Pride Demon again. Everyone was closing in on it and protecting Megan from it.

She had to try again. She saw the rift clogged and tangled again.

She reached out…

 _So, don't forget me_

 _So, don't forget me_

 _So, don't forget me_

 _So, don't forget me_

The rift blasted again and this time it killed all the demons around them. The Pride demon fell to its knees and Cassandra delivered a decisive blow to it, slicing its head off. Its giant head tumbled to the ground and rolled about it, before it faded away into ashes along with its corpse.

"One more time!" Solas called out as the rift began to grow unstable.

This was it.

Megan reached out again. This was it. She was going to die… She could already feel the mark draining her but she stood her ground, forcing the rift to untangle once more.

 _Megan. You can do this_. She heard a loving voice of who she had forgotten for a very long time. Her father…

 _You can do this Megan…_

She can…

The rift exploded, sending everyone flying back and a comet flew out from it, darting vertically up to the sky, hitting the breach. Once more a gust of wind blasted everyone from standing, and they all hit the ground.

 _The changes inside were enough to paralyze_

 _You'd never survive in this hellish paradise_

 _But if you miss me look through your memory…_

Megan fell meters away from the blast up close and her head collided to a rock.

Darkness graciously took her again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Yes. This chapter became a song fic. It won't be the last but it won't be often either. I wanted to see if I can get a song in each chapter. Also, this could be the only longest chapter, depending on how I feel about it.

The song is an English version of _**"Unravel"**_ Tokyo Ghoul in a Lullaby–like setting sung by  Amalee. You can easily find it in YouTube and listen to it yourself. The sadness of the song is what probably made Megan calm down and feel resigned to her fate.

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 _LibraryofAlex_ – Cullen to romance with… Hmm… would you be willing to keep reading even if it wasn't Cullen? Just in case.

 _Ravenshadow452_ – I do love Cassandra and in every play through of a game, I always bring her over Bull and Blackwall. She is my favorite despite being such an idealist. I think I would have to explore that realm a bit more.

 _Random_Rockets_ – Yes. She has to learn how to fight. Cassandra and Cullen would have to train her. Then Bull and Blackwall. The problem is the weapon. Would she keep the shield and sword? Or should she switch to daggers? She's not actually the strong type. Nor is she a mage. I was almost tempted to make her into a mage. Cole isn't on the list because I feel like he belongs to Maryden. Really don't want to mess with that couple. Solas is still an option to me, because I think he would be very interested in Megan. And yeah, Cullen's romance is easy, but I enjoyed it because he was so handsome. But yeah, I see your point.

 **About the Pairings:**

After reading the reviews, I've decided to play around with everyone's emotions and having the potential love interests fall in love with Megan first. Megan will need to figure out by then. So yeah… romance will drag and frustrate.

 _ **Comments and criticisms are always welcome!**_


	3. Face Down

**Songbird**

.

.

.

 **Face Down**

.

.

.

"Is this a weapon?"

"No."

Megan stood there before the war table as Leliana and Cassandra looked over the strange things on the table. Varric and Solas were beside her, looking at the strange devices curiously. Solas affirmed that there was nothing magical about the items.

But they are _fascinating_.

"What is this?" Leliana asked, holding up the black item. "Is it a weapon?"

"My phone. I use it to call people."

"Call? Like a sending crystal?"

"Um, I'm not sure what that means." Megan smiled a bit at that. She actually found this whole situation amusing.

"Will you show it to us?"

"It's out of battery. Naturally means it doesn't work anymore." Though she'll have to find a way to make sure it works.

Leliana just placed the phone down, looking over everything else. Varric can't help but test out the guitar. The sound resounded louder than any lute he had encountered.

It had been three days since the Breach was closed, and Megan closed the breach herself. It was no small feat as she nearly died. She still wasn't sure if it was a good thing she lived, but she's a little glad. They said she went into a coma and developed a very high fever. Lucky for her, the fever broke. She woke up only to find people worshipping her left and right. She got away from them, and then she met with Chancellor Roderick in the Chantry with Cassandra.

After much argument, the Chancellor was silenced and the Inquisition was made. They had invited her to join and having no home to go back to, Megan accepted.

Of course, they had to do an interview with her first.

Or an _interrogation_ to be more precise.

"Is _this_ a weapon?" Cassandra asked, lifting a pen.

Megan couldn't help but snort. "No, no, that's a… writing device."

"A writing device?" Varric asked, quite interested. Of course he would be interested. He is an author after all.

"Yes. See. May I have a paper or a parchment? Something to write on?" Megan asked and Leliana handed her a random old book. Megan flipped to the back of the page where there was an empty spot.

She took the pen from the Seeker and took off the lid. Then, she started writing on it. They watched in awe as they saw the ink coming out form it.

"Is the ink inside that _pen_?" Varric asked, now very interested. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure. In fact, you can have it. As you can see I have two more pens," She noted to him as she handed him the pen. Megan watched Varric examine the apparatus, being very careful with it.

Leliana then spoke. "That can be handy. Varric. Can you recreate an item like that?"

"It will take a while, but I'm sure my guys can figure it out," He said. "..That is if you don't mind, Songbird?"

"Oh I don't mind… and Songbird?" Megan questioned.

The dwarf grinned cheekily at that. "My new nickname for you. You're literally a songbird, Songbird."

"I'll have to agree with Varric in that point," Solas said, making Megan flushed a bit more, but the elf continued, reaching out to touch the book. "Now, what I'm most curious about is _this_."

Dragon Age. The World of Thedas Vol. 1

Shit.

Leliana spoke first. "I looked through all the pages of this book, though I can't read it, the pictures and drawings are very much advance. I've never seen such details, and the most curious thing is that there are drawings of Varric, Cassandra, Morrigan, and Isabella."

Megan swallowed a bit. Shit, how does she explain this?

"Really? Where?" Varric asked.

The dark–haired musician stood there and watched them go through the pages of the book. What made Megan relived was that they couldn't read the text. Then again, she couldn't even read the Writ of the Divine, authorizing the Inquisition reborn.

She watched them awing at the art and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"The book is called The World of Thedas. It's the first volume," Megan said as they turned their attention to her now. "…It sort of gives the gist of what Thedas is… You see, I'm from a place far away from here, but farther. I'm not from this world."

"Pardon?" Cassandra asked skeptically.

"I don't know how to explain it to you but your world are like stories in our world. Stories from novels." She couldn't actually tell them that they are from video games and that she controlled every choice. She turned to Varric, "I know you're Varric Tethras. Your family was once a noble family in Orzammar until your father was caught fixing the provings. You are sometimes called the Merchant Prince among other surface dwarves… and Bianca was made by a carta named Gerav… Sorry about him, by the way."

The dwarf was stunned and he was even touching the ring he had picked up after he and Hawke killed Gerav. He couldn't let Gerav take Hawke.

Then she turned to Leliana. "Other than being a companion of the Hero of Ferelden… You once worked with Marjolaine until she betrayed you." Hmm…. No something more personal. "And your mother's name is Oisine. Lady Cecilie raised you in your mother's stead when she passed away..."

The Spymaster's eyes widened hearing that last part and Megan bit her bottom lip a bit. Yup. That's extremely personal right there. Way to go, Wikipedia!

Megan turned to Cassandra next. "Besides being the Right Hand of the Divine and being a Seeker of Truth… The one who taught you everything you knew as a Seeker and acted as a father to you was Byron… Your mentor."

It was silent; they were looking at Megan with shock. They cannot disprove her now that she had such secrets only known to themselves. So personal…

"And I?" Solas asked hesitantly. He looked a bit anxious.

She bit her bottom lip, unsure. "No clue. Perhaps you were in the next book. I haven't read it yet since I had no money to purchase it."

"Hmm, disappointing," He said, though he didn't sound disappointed. "Still, this is… remarkable. So your world knows almost everything of Thedas as if it's a storybook. A fantasy series?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Cassandra crossed her arms before letting out a sigh, "This… is all too much to take in… but regardless, we need your help. Your mark is the only thing that closes the breach permanently. We need you, so no matter what you know of us we trust you."

"…what? Really?"

"Of course! …Is that _me?_ " She asked, looking at the book.

Megan looked over to it and she smiled, reading the caption, " _Cassandra Pentaghast, famed Seeker and hand of the Divine, is a member of the sprawling and powerful Pentaghast Clan_."

Varric let out a whistle. "Yep… this is _not_ creepy at all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You there! Stop hesitating! If this was a real battle, you would have had your arm cut off already!" Cullen scolded aloud at the fumbling soldier.

It's been a couple of days after the Inquisition was announced to be reborn. They will soon have a meeting tomorrow when Lady Josephine Montilyet would arrive of the long trip from the ports of Denerim.

They had lost so much soldiers when the Breach happened, but then they gained new ones when the _Herald_ _of_ _Andraste_ stabilized the breach, stopping flying comets of demons from crashing. It was less chaotic and all they have to deal with where the small rifts where sometimes demons come out. They have to keep it clear from the roads and lately the Herald had been a great help, closing those rifts.

Cullen had yet to properly talk to her. Perhaps tomorrow. The girl had been made busy training with Cassandra. The Herald had no experience of swordfight or any sort of fight in her whole life. She was either some sort of noble back in her homeland––wherever that is. Leliana just told him that she was from far, _far_ away.

The girl couldn't keep swinging the sword for long nor could she hold up her shield properly at all. They were too heavy for her. He had seen her in battle during the Breach, and even she was clumsy then, but very, _very_ lucky to get away with just a scratch here and there.

She is fast. Perhaps she's better off a rogue.

He had seen her practice with a bow and arrow. It's lacking but she is practicing.

"Curly!" Someone called and Cullen turned around to see the dwarf.

"Varric. Did you need something?" Usually, they would talk later at night and the dwarf would try to invite him to play Wicked Grace.

"The Seeker's looking for Songbird. Have you seen her around?" Just then a scout walked up to them, trying to hand in a report to Cullen.

Cullen just grabbed the report knowing it's there and read through it, but he asked, "Songbird?"

The merchant prince grinned. "It's a nickname I made for the Herald. She has quite a voice, Curly, and would ruin every bard's profession with the songs she sings."

Cullen raised a brow at that. So the Herald sings? But he thought _bards_ could fight right? Leliana said that bards are cutthroat spies. Maybe it is fitting for her to be a rogue. However, back on topic, where is the Herald?

"Hmm… No, I haven't seen the Herald."

Then the scout suddenly said, "The Herald, sir? She walked passed the battlements and took the path south of here. Maybe she's heading into the cabin there."

"And no one followed her?" Cullen asked. The Herald was on her own? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is right now?

"We…didn't want to be a nuisance."

Cullen sighed as he signed the paper before handing it to the scout.

Varric then said, "I'll go get her."

"I'll come with you." The Commander said as he had his sword ready. Mostly, because he worried that maybe something happened to the Herald? This isn't the time to be wandering off in a middle of this chaos.

Varric seemed to notice how edgy the former Templar is. "Hey, I bet she's fine, Curly. Maybe she just wanted to get away from all this? She told me she's just a person living in the streets and then brought up to be a murderer in one day and then the next a Herald? Crazy leap from one life to another, right?"

Literally a crazy leap from one life to another.

Cullen didn't know that but he understood that she had never wielded a weapon before.

"She still shouldn't stray so far–…" He trailed off when he heard music.

" _Do you feel like a man?_

 _When you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now?_

 _As she falls to the ground?"_

Both men paused hearing that voice. Varric instantly knew it was her voice and the odd lute that she called a guitar.

However, this was the first time Cullen was hearing her. The Templar was beginning to understand why Varric called her songbird. It wasn't only the lyrics that sounded so different from what he usually heard, but the rhythm and music. The unique sound of a lute. He had heard she was carrying a unique looking flute that resounded louder than any other ones.

One thing that Varric was right. She would ruin every bard's career.

" _Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end! As your lies crumble down, a new life she has fooouuund..!_ " The trills and the vibrato sent shivers down the men's spines as they walked slower and closer to listen.

There, she was sitting on the trunk of a cut off tree, playing her guitar with her eyes close. She was pulled in to the melody as they were, finding themselves bobbing their heads, or tapping lightly to the beat.

She softly sang this time. " _Face down in the dirt, she said, 'This doesn't hurt!' She said, 'I finally had enough'! Face down in the dirt, she said, 'This doesn't hurt!' She said, 'I finally had enough'!_ "

" _Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has foooouuuund…!_ "

Cullen didn't understand the lyrics. He didn't who this man is in the song that's pushing a woman––at least that is what he surmised the song about, but despite not understanding the song, he could feel the pain and the emotions coming from such music. In her singing, it sounded actual pain as if every word she sang had cut her deep.

In return, it cut him as well. Perhaps Varric too.

She repeated the last verse again a second time and slowly the thrumming of the guitar lessened until she stopped, leaving an echo of the strum. It resounded peacefully into the silent white forest of snow.

"Nice song, Songbird." Varric spoke ending that tranquil silence.

Megan immediately stood up, turning around. "Varric!" She paused for a moment, seeing someone beside. "C–commander Cullen… OH! Am I late? Is Cassandra looking for me?"

The Merchant Prince nodded. "Yup! Seems like you were supposed to continue your training."

Megan held in a sigh. "…She's right though. I can't shirk off my duties. I just… needed some peace and quiet. Sorry to trouble you, Varric. Commander."

Cullen was silent and he was examining her. She is young and very beautiful. Though he wouldn't say it aloud. At the moment, he was enamored by her presence.

When she called him, he snapped out of the trace.

"C–Cullen––Ahem..! You may call me, Cullen, Herald."

She giggled. Maker, she sounded adorable. "Cullen then. If you may call me, Megan."

"..Lady Megan." He tried calling her and Megan nodded to him, approving it.

"Well. I'll go see Cass, then," Megan said as she walked over to them before they would walk back together to Haven.

"Cass?" Varric questioned the nickname.

"Yes. I think it's a cute short nickname for her… She didn't disagree when I used it."

"Hahaha! Your funeral."

"Nope. No, funeral, she needs me."

"Uhh, Her–– Lady Megan?" Cullen called. He just remembered what he was supposed to do when he would find her.

Megan stopped and turned to him. "Yes, Commander?" Gosh, he was so much more handsome up close. She had always imagined pairing him and her female Hawke together, but Bioware never did that. Sad. She had to rely on fanfiction site.

"…When you do wander off beyond Haven, please let me know," He said. "You need to have an escort. After all, the times are still too… chaotic."

Songbird blinked at that. "Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you then. I promise, I'll tell you when I do."

"Good… Oh and… that was lovely music you played."

A slight shade of pink dusted her cheeks, but she smiled. "Thank you."

"No, no… Thank you."

Megan smiled shyly, nodding before she went away. Cullen stiffly stood there before going back to the army to train them.

Varric was left alone, looking between Megan and Cullen, then he nodded approvingly.

He said to himself. "We'll see then where this is going."

.

.

.

 **Note Song** : The song is " _Face Down_ " by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I listened to a version cover song done by Haley Klinkhammer.

 **Responses to Reviews**

To Grin like the Cheshire Cat – I had thought of Hawke but it would be a while… She is going to be female by the way. Still… what do you think of HawkexVarric?

To Random Rockets – Yep. So no touching Cole. Which reminds me… Should Cole be spirit or human? I'm actually leaving you to decide that. Also, Megan should learn both archery and daggers. Just in case.

To Poppet0 – Thank you for the message! And remember! Don't worry about the evil laugh!

To LibraryOfAlexandria11 – Hope you liked this with Cullen in it. I think it's more fun to have most of them fall in love with her, and if Megan doesn't choose him, who do you think should Cullen be with? Or should he just be alone on his own?

To Zomgirl47 – Yes. I'll have to work on Solas a bit, because remember, Megan never played DAI. So this will be very interesting…

To Atsirk Enoh – For Megan's case, yes, singing helps her cope a lot. It's what she did every day to earn money so it's something that brought solemn peace even in the streets. And as for the pressure of being a very powerful influential political figure in the future? ...Let's hope she doesn't freak out too much, right?

 **SONG REQUESTS!**

Yes. I am requesting suggestions of songs that Megan should sing. You can only suggest up to 3 songs in one review for each chapter. Also, it would be best if you pick something from YouTube, perhaps an aspiring musician. Don't be disappointed if you didn't get pick, just keep suggesting in each review for each chapter. You can even look at the reviews, see what people suggested, and support them for it.

 _ **Comments and Criticism are ALWAYS WELCOME!**_


	4. Ain't it Fun?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series.

.

.

.

 **Ain't it Fun?**

.

.

.

Solas walked around the fade, treading through dreams. As he saw it now, there were many dreams in the fade, twisting and turning, and each he recognized who they belong to. Others, he had no clue who they belong to or what they really meant.

He sought the dreams–––faded memories of the Hero of Ferelden usurping cultists and finding the temple of sacred ashes. He had wished he had seen what these ashes of a dead woman really were that healed a fatal illness of a dying old man.

But for now, he was content travelling other faded memories.

What amused him were the spirits reenacting of what he and others did to close the breach. Specifically, Megan herself. They acted out, however, of how she would freak out. Then they would perform again and again of what she sang during her breakdown. He had found it uncomfortable at first that she was singing, but her voice and the lyrics she had used. One could feel her pain through such song.

" _Unravel my soul… Unravel my soul and give me control…"_ He heard a spirit sang, using the trills and vibrations that would send chills.

Solas continued to walk, not wanting that song to be stuck in his head again, though it is a nice melody, the words were a bit painful. Why must one sing something painful? And why did he like to hear it again? Perhaps, because he could sympathize…

" _ **Ain't it fun…living in the real world?"**_

The apostate elf froze, hearing that song like a faded echo in the wind. Where was that coming from? He walked further down the realm of lingering dreams, hoping to find it before it would change. He could hear that strange resounding lute along with the familiar voice…

Was it Megan's?

" _ **Ain't it good…being all alone?"**_

With curiosity, Solas walked further and further, heading to the source of the sound and the thick mist contorted around him, changing his environment. Soon, he came upon a strange world, nothing but stone on the ground and buildings so tall and rectangle. The elf was in awe when he saw so many lights in a place that was snowing. How was all this possible?

There were many humans walking about, ignoring him. Not a sign of dwarf, elf, or Qunari. What strange world is this? He could only guess that this was where Megan came from and she did mention that no species other than humans exist.

" _Where you're from… You might be the one who's running things… Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want! See it's easy to ignore trouble…when you're living in a bubble!_ "

Solas heard it again and he looked left and right before spotting Megan playing the guitar across the street, wearing the same odd clothes that she wore when they first found her. A miniskirt, which was very shocking, black leggings, black boots, and a red jacket with fake fur in it.

He was about to walk over to her, but stopped when strange machinery with wheels––a cart? Flew right passed him, nearly running him over. What was that? Several more of these magical carts passed by but no one reacted to it worse than he did.

" _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you…? So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you…?_ "

He watched as people passed by her. Some ignored her and some threw in paper or coins. Was that this world's currency? Was this how she lived her life every day? Varric mentioned that she lived in the streets because she lost her home and sang songs to earn money––enough for food, water, and occasionally new clothes.

" _Ain't it fun…living in the real world? Ain't it good…being all alone?_ "

She was singing a different song this time. It sounded so happy but the lyrics said otherwise. It was more… If he read it, it would sound so sarcastic and bitter.

He heard a ding and he looked over to see a whole crowd, walking across the street and the strange carts have stopped, not running them over. The elf ran over to join this crowd as they continued walk. All the while, he was amazed. He had no idea that a world like this existed, and he also had no idea that Megan can dream something as vivid as this.

He managed to cross the street safely, and the strange green light above him had turned red. The strange carts started moving again. Odd.

" _Ain't it good to be on your own? Ain't it fun you can't count on no one? Ain't it good to be on your own? Ain't it fun you can't count on no one? Ain't it fun… living in the real world…?_ "

He looked down to his left to see her still singing and playing, and even smiling like a true performer. People kept giving her money and people kept passing by. He approached her and she was too into the song to notice him.

Then suddenly, a strange man in a black uniform, a cap, and a star on his chest walked out of the building that Megan was standing in. He went up to her and she stopped playing. He handed her that paper money and started yelling at her,

"Go on! Shoo! You are too noisy and I'm sick and tired of it! Here's enough money so get out!"

"B–but this is public––"

"Shoo! Get on now! Before I call the cops, you homeless brat!" He pulled her roughly and kicked her case, causing the money in the case to scatter around the pavement. The people watching this just veered away from the two, kept walking and not looked back to help.

Solas rushed over immediately to help Megan as the rude man went back into the building.

"Are you alright?" He asked Megan as he knelt down to pick up the odd currency.

"I–I'm fine––Solas?!" Megan gasped a bit when she realized it was him. She quickly wiped her eyes from the tears. Then she took off her hood and took her tan _beanie_ ––she called it––and placed it over Solas head, covering his head.

And he had to admit, it felt really warm.

Megan did that to cover his ears, but then she realized. "Oh wait… they would think you as a cosplayer, so I don't think… No wait! What are you doing here?! How are you here?!"

Solas raised a brow. "You don't know where we are?"

"Of course I know! We're in New York City, and––How are you here?!" She asked, panicking. "Wait! How are WE here?!"

The elf pursed his lips from laughing. Her reaction is a bit hilarious and he reached out to grab her hands.

"We're in the fade, Megan. You're dreaming, and it seems the spirits can't help but join in," Solas said, taking note of so many people walking around.

She looked at him, shocked at first then she became crestfallen. "So… this money isn't real? I was hoping to buy ramen."

"What is ramen?"

"It's soup with noodles."

"Noodles?"

"It's better than Ferelden stew," Megan said and she giggled. It would have been very exciting if they were in the real world. She would be buying him odd sort of meals that Thedas didn't have.

She put her guitar in the case and she closed it. She strapped it back on her back and they walked down the street.

"What is that man selling? Sausages?" Solas asked as they passed by a man with a cart that was taking out hot sausages from it.

"Hot dogs. They put it in bread then put cheese, onions, relish, and other things you would want," Megan explained and she felt her tummy rumble. This is a dream and yet she felt hungry.

They kept walking down the sidewalk, passing by street after street.

She stopped walking.

Solas noticed and he turned around. "Something wrong?"

"…I hated living in this world…" The elf blinked when she gave an answer like that. It sounded hollow and…achingly sad. Megan wrapped her arms around herself. "I… I thought Thedas was all just a dream…And I was sad… so I played music to forget. I have no one here…no one needs me or cares for me here… At least in Thedas, someone cared, even if it's only because of the mark in my hand…"

The background around them started to fade and it all became a white mist with darkness all around them. Solas felt him suffocating in this place.

"…No one cared when I died here…" She finished then she pulled up her good, that nearly shadowed her eyes, but Solas could still see the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"…You had no one at all?" Solas asked, walking up to her.

Megan slowly nodded as she turned to her side, facing away from the elf. Solas noticed though this distance. She had also done that in Haven. She kept away from people. She would hide elsewhere to play her music if she wasn't training or that someone didn't need her. Were those the times she would feel lonely?

She is young… so young. Whatever force of nature brought her here into a world of fantasy must have wanted to give her something good…or something bad. He couldn't tell.

And all because she died that she was sent here. Why?

Which reminded him. "…How did you die, Megan?"

Her head shot up, remembering, "…I… I was hit…by a train––"

 _WHOOOOOOO! WHOOOOO!_

The deep, blaring horn of an engine deafened them both. Solas staggered back from the sound and the rumbling of the ground, but Megan stood frozen in fear. The wind hit them, blowing her hood off her head and the beanie off of Solas'. The elf looked ahead and saw a huge light coming right at them in great speed. He reached out to grab Megan so the both can ran, but it came at them to fast.

Solas felt the great impact, and felt all his bones _shattered_ at once.

" _AH..!_ " He woke up, gasping aloud as he sat up immediately, awaken now from the dream. He was in the cabin provided by the Inquisition of Haven. He let out a heavy sigh, wiping the cold sweat off of his face.

That was not a pleasant death, he surmised. Then again, death is never pleasant.

And she felt death.

He looked out the window and saw the night was still young. So he laid back down and tried to sleep again, thinking about what happened. How strange and marvelous her world is, and yet she was unhappy. Is she still unhappy?

He will check on her tomorrow.

.

.

.

"W–wait! Cass!" Megan whimpered a bit as she was afraid to get on a horse.

Cassandra let out a disgruntled sigh. "It will not bite you or kick you off."

"I heard you, but…" Songbird was still hesitant, but she had already delayed them for too long. She decided to suck it up as she hold on to the horse. "Okay… please be nice…" she pleaded to the horse.

Cassandra nearly smirked at the meekness of the girl as she did manage to climb on top of the horse. She coached, "Good. Now, trot over there and back here. Just like I showed you."

Megan nodded as she did as she was told. The horse almost didn't cooperate but Megan pat his head and whispered softly to it. It calmed him down and she managed to walk to a certain point and then back to where Cassandra is.

"I did it!" She said excitedly.

Cassandra smiled a bit. Honestly, the girl was like a child. Then again, she is only 19 years old. So young of a girl that the Maker had sent to their aid.

"Now try coming down."

Megan looked hesitant at that, but she tried to come down…

Only to land on her butt to the snow, and she laughed.

She looked up at Cassandra, smiling, "Was that okay?"

"You might need to work on the landing, Songbird." She turned around and saw Varric and Solas coming towards them.

Megan got up, patting the snow off of her as Solas informed them, "Seems like everything is in order. We are now ready to leave."

The Seeker nodded. "Then let us go. We'll need to make haste to the Crossroads if we want to get there with daylight still ahead of us."

"Agreed."

Before they go to their horses, Megan called out, "Oh Solas! Wait!"

The elf turned around to face her, but she was already in front of him and she placed something on his head again. The familiar of warmth and softness as that in the dream.

Megan smiled warmly. "You can have my beanie. It's cold anyway, right?"

"U–uhm… Right." The surprise melt away as he smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." She responded as she went to her horse to try and ride it again.

Solas touched the beanie for a moment and decided to leave it there on his head. It did feel so warm and nice to his head. Then he noticed Cassandra and Varric starting. "What?"

Varric shrugged. "Nothing." There was fondness in his tone.

The Seeker had an odd smile on her as she walked away to her horse.

Humans. Dwarves. Sigh.

.

.

.

Notes: Sorry! Going to be on Hiatus for a while! School's catching up to me!


	5. You Are the Only Exception

_**Song Bird**_

.

.

.

 **You Are the Only Exception**

.

.

.

Megan was frantic and she was panicking.

Right now, she wouldn't mind killing demons. And killing demons was way different than killing people, even if they were bad.

They were in the middle of a fight. Even when Solas and Cassandra tried to cry out to both sides that they were here as the Inquisition to bring order, no one would listen and all hell break loose. Everyone was getting hurt and so they had to step in. They charged in with their own soldiers to stop both apostates and rogue Templars.

Megan was feeling that adrenaline rush as she pulled her arrow back with the bowstring. For a moment, she felt like Neytiri from the movie Avatar 2009. A hunter that couldn't miss. She saw a mage about to fire at Cassandra while she was busy handling a templar.

"HA!" She let the bowstring go and the arrow flew, hitting the attacking mage in his throat.

She found that yelling helped a bit since it gave her more confidence on herself that her aim would be good. Leliana had been quite the patient teacher on her for the last three weeks, training her religiously every day and giving her pointers.

Megan felt like she wasn't ready when they had decided to leave for the crossroads.

But Leliana said she would have to be.

So, here she was, trying to put it out of her mind for now that she had just killed a living breathing person. Though said person was trying to kill Cassandra, it would be something she knew she'll have a breakdown later.

Right now…

At the corner of her eye, she saw a movement and quickly she leaped to the left, stumbling on her ass as the heavy blade of the enemy missed, and landing on the earth. She quickly got back up on her feet as the Templar roared at her, rushing at her to try and swing again.

She stood frozen for a moment as his eyes resembled of a mad man

She stood there. She was stricken with fear and unable to move, but then a bolt flew right through his skull. The attack then deflated as he crashed upon the ground in a heavy thud.

A hand patted her on the back hard. "Hey! Wake up, Songbird! You can't stop now!"

These people… they weren't as scary as demons are, but…

The idea of killing terrified her.

She is afraid…

But in every good movie she had watched, there is one _true_ advice:

Do not let fear stop you.

The fight continued and in between she would switch her weapons easily from longbow to daggers and daggers to longbow. It was like back in Dragon Age: Origins, the fluidity of it, but it was difficult to switch: hastily put your bow on your back holster and take out your daggers.

In the end, she had killed…

She did not want to think how many she had killed… 3? 4?

Just… why!?

"Please stop! I yield!"

Megan wanted to stop, but she found that she couldn't stop as she went after him. However, she did hesitate. The mage begged and his voice raised higher as she came closer with the daggers…

Then quickly she dropped her attack, but she didn't stop. She took one last step toward him and then she kicked him, right across the face. Megan hadn't notice it until she had kicked him that he was preparing to throw a fireball at her. Luckily, it misfired elsewhere harmlessly and the mage was knocked out by her unexpected kick to the face.

And now, her toe would be hurting later.

The fight was soon over, and they had gathered a few prisoners about four of them so far while the rest were lying dead… around…

Three of the dead was because of her… She had killed them.

Oh God, she couldn't handle this.

"Herald?"

Megan heard Solas' voice but she couldn't move. She was too shocked and Solas only needed to see her face. Quickly, the elf grabbed her and pulled her away from the situation, going to a more private spot where they wouldn't be seen.

Once they were, Solas shook her shoulders. "Herald? Breathe!"

Megan did breathe, not knowing she was holding it in as she gasped in air, trying…

He used her name. " _Megan!_ "

That did the trick as she looked up at him and Solas could see that her eyes were tearing up, then they overflowed, letting the pristine tears roll down her slightly pink cheeks.

"I… I killed…" She croaked out.

Solas wanted to curse himself right now. Of course… if the girl had never wielded a weapon before, she never had killed a person before.

"Herald… You need to get a grip. You must not think on it. At least not now. Please, I implore you to be strong." He tried. There were no words of comfort that he could offer to her but it would not do well with her image to break down after the middle of a fight.

He will not have her screaming and running away again like last time. This time is completely different. She needed to be stronger.

It took all of Megan's might not to freak out. How can she not freak out? This was seriously fucking messed up! She wanted to say, though she's not one to curse a lot. She had just killed–-not one, not two, but _three_ people! However, seeing Solas' eyes and his look… He really needed her not to fall apart right now.

However, she still couldn't shake it. "I killed three… Solas… I–I think I killed three…"

He frowned at her. "But you spared one––I saw you. He was about to attack you regardless as he was falsely telling you that he would surrender… I saw you lowered your weapon, but then you…you kicked him. He deserved more for such distasteful tactics, but… you need to know… that these are not good people. They had harm people before––they are murderers. So… you need to be strong right now, and just be content that you spared one, and a few more that are now the Inquisition's prisoners."

Megan swallowed hard and quickly she wiped the tears with her arm and took a few more deep breaths until she was mostly composed of her emotions.

She felt all of everything that it could only be numbness.

"…Are you alright now?"

"I–I… I am fine. I am good. Let's return."

"Yes… and quickly? Before the Seeker would send a search party for us."

Megan couldn't smile but she appreciated the light humor. They made it back to see that things were still getting wrapped up. The soldiers were given aid by the local healers and of their own. The Inquisition soldiers that came out alright from the fight were putting up signs all around the small village with the symbol of the flaming–eye.

She understood enough that it was meant to mean that the Crossroads was under the protection of the Inquisition.

"Herald! There you are!" Cassandra called from behind as she walked up over to her, followed by the Merchant Prince. She gave her a mean look. Uh–oh. She was in trouble. "Where did you disappear?"

"U–umm––"

"I was tending to her wounds, Seeker," Solas said to her, lying for her. "She is fine. Shaken, but fine."

"Y–yeah…" Megan just nodded, going along with the lie for now.

Cassandra looked between them before sighing. "Fine. Mother Giselle would like to talk to you now, Megan."

And so the both of them went to speak to this Mother Giselle. Megan was careful with her words with the mother, unsure of her. It was like talking to those people that would go from door to door, spreading the word of God. To be honest, she felt uncomfortable around her. Religion was something she always tended to avoid.

After the talk, Cassandra wanted to go back now to Haven, but Megan stopped her. She wanted to see what else they can do for the refugees around here. Also, they needed to stop the Mage and Templar war happening around here.

Megan walked over to Corporal Vale, who soon stammer and stutter with his speech, trying to talk properly to her.

"T–there are some... well, caches that–uumm apostates may stashed for–well."

Megan patiently and kindly nodded for him, listening closely.

Varric sniggered from behind as he whispered to Solas, "I think he's taken in by her beauty."

The apostate elf made a face at that, but the dwarf wasn't wrong. Megan is beautiful. Fair skin, black radiant hair, deep blue eyes, pearly white teeth, and not a single scar on her. Not only that but she looked young. She did tell them that she was only 19 years old, surprising the advisors and others by her age once they've learned.

It made the elven apostate wonder how someone can be so pretty even living in the streets. Then again, she did say she did get earnings by playing songs for the crowd and he had seen it in her dreams.

For the rest of the day, they went ahead to help as much as they can for the refugees: hunting rams, searching for apostate caches, and clearing the east side bandits. While they did all that, they stumbled about two to three rifts.

Megan was soon exhausted that early evening as she sat by the fire with everyone else, eating what was served. It was a nice change from fast food and cheap noodle cups. She couldn't complain about the blandness really.

The images of today's battle stopped her from eating as she recalled the faded eyes of a corpse she had killed.

"Hey Songbird, how are you holding up?" Varric asked, noticing the look on her face.

She smiled wearily. "Tired, but I am doing well, sort of…"

"Are you really?" He asked her, prodding. "…You did well in today's scuffle."

That was a scuffle?

"I…" Megan stopped for a moment before she sighed heavily. "…I can't get them out of my head."

Solas frowned at her. "Da'len. You were defending yourself. If you didn't, then they would have killed you and where would we be without you?"

She fell into silence as everyone watched her worriedly.

"Does it ever get easier?" She asked them.

Cassandra shook her head. "No."

The meal time fall to silence. Solas took note of her––of Megan, she still doesn't like but it seems she had accepted it. Megan had finally settled in with the thought of killing, but she disliked it. She would have to find ways to avoid killing. After all, she was never one to kill or hurt another person.

She was too kind, her father had always said.

"Oh hey, Herald," Scout Harding spoke up and Megan turned to her, smiling a bit softly.

"Just Megan please."

The Scout nodded, though probably just to agree to disagree. These people were relentless on calling her Herald all the time, just so the people around them would hear and believe in her.

"I hear you play, Megan. Maybe a song would lighten the day?" she suggested.

Varric smiled. "Yeah! Though I know you left your guitar back at Haven, you can still sing. Maybe a song that we know?"

Megan giggled. "I don't know any song of this world, Varric, I told you that."

"What sort of songs do you sing, Herald?" Harding asked curious and so were the other scouts. They have already heard that the Herald was not only a beautiful woman but she had the voice of a siren. Exaggerating, but really…

"The songs I sing are relatable to almost anyone, and I guess that's what makes our songs popular and special in my world," Megan began to explain. "We sing of pain, of special moments, and with the 'I' so they would start to empathize."

That made sense, it's a wonder why such songs would hurt, Solas thought.

The elf said, "Then, if you are going to sing your songs, then may I request a song? Something that is happy in itself. I've noticed the songs you sing are quite melancholic."

"A song of love!" Cassandra suddenly suggested and everyone turned their eyes at her, surprised.

She immediately realized her mistake and she hastily recovered, "Or romance..! You know, if you prefer."

Megan had to giggle at that, so Cass is a romantic.

"A song of _love_ then," she teased the Seeker, who gave her a glare in return but she could see the smile.

"Let's see… _Hmmmmm Mmmmmm… Hmmm…_ " She started humming a song, an unfamiliar song to them, but a very, very recalling song for her.

Without a guitar, she started tapping her lap to make a drum beat as she continued to hum, lulling everyone to listen.

" _When I was younger, I saw…my daddy cry…And curse at the wind… He broke his own heart and I watched…as he tried to reassemble it…And my momma swore that she…would never let herself forget…and that was the day that I promised...I'd never sing of love..! If it does not exist…_ "

The beating drum that she was executing on her lap was louder now and had more beats to it.

" _But darling, you are…the only exception, you are…the only exception, you are…the only exception…You are…the only exception…!_ "

Her voice, the drum, and the song were enough to make them all listen. She was right; it was all relatable, and those who had experience love before were swooning a bit. Megan noticed how much Cassandra was listening deeply into the song. The warrior woman's eyes were closed, finding the song so soothing to her.

She wondered why… Was it about Regelyan? Megan wondered where he is.

Megan continued to sing until the song was over and everyone applauded softly in the quiet night. Soon, they started asking for more, wondering what other songs she knew. And she knew a lot of songs, memorizing and listening on the radio outside of an apple store. The popular songs would always be replayed over and over.

Her voice ended the night well.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** As you know the song is You Are the Only Exception by Paramore. Any cover will do. ^^

I'm back, and it may take me a while again to post.

Life is dragging me.


End file.
